The development and widespread use of apparatuses for storage and application of mascara to the eyelashes have served to focus on the shortcomings and problems to be solved in the design of such apparatuses. Although there have been many improvements in their design, several problems have not been overcome.
One problem encountered is difficulty in applying the mascara to the brush and the eyelashes evenly. This difficulty is due partly to the tendency of the mascara to thicken in the container over periods of time. The thick mascara tends to accumulate on and stick to the applicator brush making it difficult to apply evenly.
Present mascara packaging incorporates a part that is commonly referred to as the "wiper". Generally, the wiper is formed by an orifice in the container. As the applicator brush bearing mascara is withdrawn from the reservoir containing the mascara, the applicator brush comes into contact with the rim of the orifice. This contact is intended to ensure that excess mascara is removed from the brush, preparing it for use.
A disadvantage of this method of removal is the fact that the wiping action by the rim of the orifice tends to strip all mascara from the tips of the bristles of the brush, leaving the central portion of the brush loaded with mascara. Thus, when the brush is applied to the eyelashes, the eyelashes are deflected by the bristle tips and fail to contact the mascara.
Another disadvantage of the device described above is the tendency of the orifice wiper to leave a tail or `blob` of mascara suspended from the tip of the applicator. This blob has to be removed before the applicator brush is applied to the eyelashes.
Yet another disadvantage of circular orifice wipers is their inability to evenly wipe brushes with asymmetrical, contoured or otherwise varied profiles. Thus, brushes that have a change in profile either radially or axially tend to be primed with mascara in a non-uniform distribution.
A further problem results from the tendency of the orifice wipers, presently in use, to strip large clumps of dried or caked mascara from the applicator when the applicator is re-inserted into the reservoir. These clumps accumulate on the wiper and are frequently picked up by the brush when the brush is subsequently removed from the reservoir. These clumps interfere with the smooth application of liquid mascara onto the eyelashes. Further, these clumps are frequently pushed down by the applicator or migrate from the bristles into the reservoir, contaminating and degrading the quality of the mascara in the reservoir.
The present invention solves the long-felt problems and fulfills all the attendant needs existing in the field of the invention as discussed above. The present invention is directed to a device which ensures that mascara is thinly and evenly distributed on the applicator brush, the blob of mascara is removed from the tip and clumps of mascara are prevented from forming on, reaching or accumulating on the applicator brush. In this way, a thin and even coating of mascara can be applied to the eyelashes every time the brush is withdrawn from the reservoir for use.